Aelas choice
by rick.oliver.359
Summary: One shot Aela see's a girl in need


Aela walks through the woods, silent as possible when she hears the branch snap. She spins her head towards the sound and see's a teenage girl with mousey brown hair, and her bright blue eye's capturing her and the beasts attention. Aela follows the young girl, straight into the silver hands camp. She watches the girl walk over to a young, handsome, arrogant and self assured man. He grabs the front of her dress roughly and starts screaming in her face, the girls fear was all over her face. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG?!" He Pull's his right hand back and smashes his fist into her face. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" He smashes face again.

The beast inside Aela growls in anger, she tries to calm down, she's part of the silver hand, she isn't worth betraying her clan for. He punches her once more and the dress tears. Aela watches the girl fall to the ground, time slowed to a stop, blood pours from the gashes in her face. The bump on the stomach clear to see. Aela freezes as she stares at the belly of the girl. The beast roars as rage flows through her blood stream, her body tears itself apart, the change in full swing. Fur sprouts free, muscles increases in mass, fingernails extends into claw as the roar tears itself free.

As the camp hears the roar, they all scramble for weapons and shields when the fifteen foot tall beast erupts from the trees. It tears the first three men apart, limbs flying through the air as it turns towards the girl. It charge's towards her, cowering in fear she waits for the claws to tear her apart.

When the pain never comes, she looks up to see the beast guarding her. The warriors approach slowly, weapons drawn, shields ready. A couple of younger ones charge, one slashing an imperial blade for the beasts throat, the other going for its legs. The beast grabs the one aiming for it's throat, and slams him into the other warrior. Their bodies braking from the impact.

The beast turns to face the group and leaps for the nearest ones throat. Using its powerful jaw, shreds the mans throat apart while using its claws to rips three more throats out. It thrusts its clawed hand through the heart of next one to attack and slams another one into the dirt so hard his neck and spine shatters like glass. The final warrior is the young man who punched the girl. As he turn to run, the beast leaps, and lands on the mans back. Pinning him to the floor it clamps its jaws around the back of his neck and tears his head of.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I turn towards the girl, and the change retreats back into me. Walking over to her, I brush the hair out of her face. The bruising already apparent on her face. 'I hope I haven't scared her to bad.' I walk towards the tent she was heading for and find a pack full of cloathes. I pick it up and walk over to the girl. Still out cold, wonder how long for. I pick her up bridal style and walk away from the massacre.

I walked for hours, looking for a subtile camping spot. I carefully placed her on the floor, starting to assemble the tent, l start to think about why I helped the girl. 'She was hurt. He was beating the shit out of her.' 'The other one was hurt worse.' 'But he wasn't going to stop.' 'You watched the other group kill the other girl.' 'But she was with child.' 'How many of the others were with child that you killed in the name of your clan.' 'But this is different. He.. Alright I don't know why I butted in. OK. You happy now.' 'For now.'

Tent was up and I moved her inside it. Her eyes open while i was cleaning her wounds. "Shh, your safe now little one." She nods, fear clear on her eyes. I wet the cloth again, dab around the deep gashes. She speaks. "Did you see the beast? The one that slaughtered my friends and family?" "Family and friends are ment to help and defend you. Not beat the living crap out of you for being late." "I was wrong for being late. I am sire's favourite and I bear his child." "You was his favourite, I don't think he has one now." I mutter. "We must flee before the beast comes. It will follow our sent and kill us." "Is that why you hunt them because you think they're killing machines?" "They are abominations and need to be purged." "The humans do more damage to areas surrounding them the the werewolves do. Do we purge them?" "But the earth is ours, and as such we must defend it." "So we should kill the vampire's too?" "Yes. The earth belongs to man, and man alone." I just shake my head and finish my work.

When I'm done, I leave the tent and start to make a fire. When its big enough to cook on, I roughly chop things and add water. The stew was almost ready when I hear rustling from the tent. My head jerks up and I watch as she walks out. "The beast was you wasn't it?" I nod, watching, guaging her reaction. She looks into my eyes and asks. "Did you kill the man who hit me?" Again I nod, still watching her actions. She walks over to the fire and sits on the log facing me through the flames.

As she sits there, watching my every move with fear. I hand her a bowl of the quickly put together stew and try and hand it to her. She shrinks away in fear, almost falling of the log. I place it on the floor and fill my bowl. 'She really is scared of me.' When she starts eating, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

'Oh shit.'


End file.
